


when i was down, when i was hurt(you came to lift me up)

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: The consequences of the war against Salem left scars that run deeper than the physical pain. When these demons come to haunt their minds, there's no option but to take care of each other.Or: in which Yang allows herself to not be the strong one for once.Kind of linked to "Infinite and Unbound" but it can be read alone.





	when i was down, when i was hurt(you came to lift me up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodRaven55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/gifts).

> Hello again! This one came to ease the pain from my last one shot. I'm gifting this to Raven, a very good friend of mine and an awesome writer! Her writing is great, guys. I mean it.
> 
> So... enjoy this fluffy one shot! I loved writing it ^-^

Blake's left ear twitched when she heard a gasp behind her. She also noticed the increased rate of a heartbeat, and the rapid breaths that hit the back of her neck. The night made her even more aware of the sounds around her, so it was not hard to conclude that Yang was awake. And it was ever clearer as she felt the warmth against her back decrease. She didn't open her eyes, but listened attentively as her girlfriend left their room.  
  
The fact that the blonde tried stepping lightly to not wake her up was cute, and Blake smiled softly. She gathered the courage to open her eyes and get up, as the bed was too comfy and warm, and the night was cold. Fall at Patch was never forgiving, Yang once told her. Of course, it had nothing on Atlas, but it still fel cold. The loss of Yang's warmth in the bed wasn't the only thing that concerned her, though. And that thought was what made her get up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Blake looked at the clock on her bedside table, which said 2:43AM. She sighed, grabbing a purple sweater and putting it on. She walked out of the room, passing through the living room. When she got to the dining room, she saw Yang standing in the small porch. She had her back to the room and was staring into the distance, deep in thought.  
  
Blake decided to head to the kitchen first and make the blonde some chamomile tea. It wasn't Yang's favorite, but it might diminish the stress. As she prepared the drink, she thought about what might be bothering her girlfriend. Many years of war meaned a big variety of traumas that were cause of nightmares for everyone. There were some specific moments that hit them harder though, and the woman reflected on them.  
  
When the tea was finally ready, Blake poured some into Yang's favorite cup. It was a purple one that had a golden dragon as the handle, and was black inside. Blake tried claiming it multiple times, but Yang stated that by having a dragon, it was automatically hers. The ravenette eventually just let the brawler have it. She knew it was no use to try and take this from Yang. 'Let her have this happiness,' Blake thought.  
  
Blake walked out of the kitchen with the cup in her hand. She headed to the porch quietly, and could tell that Yang didn't notice her presence. It was clear by the way the woman tensed when she wrapped her left arm around her waist. The blonde was wearing an orange tank top and brown sweat pants, unfazed by the cold. She also didn't have her prosthetic on, as she took it off to sleep.  
  
"Here," Blake offered the cup to Yang after the initial shock wore off. "I know chamomile is not your favorite, but I thought it might help. With milk and no sugar, the way you like it."  
  
"Thanks." the blonde answered, grabbed the cup and took a sip. Her hoarse voice evidenced her sleepiness, and denounced that she'd been crying.  
  
Blake kissed the back of Yang's neck, making her shiver. She then started rubbing her belly, feeling the strong muscles under her hand. She also caressed the blonde's right bicep, and then lead her right hand to her girlfriend's shoulder. The ravenette massaged the muscle, feeling the tension under her skilled fingers. Assuming that the other one was in the same state, Blake put her left hand to work. Yang sighed at the care, appreciating it and the tea.  
  
They remained silent for some minutes, just staring at the night sky. The shattered moon was full, and they could see a lot of stars. Patch was one of the best places to look at the sky, losing only to Menagerie. From the third floor of the building where their apartment was located, they had a good view of the horizon. They could see a bit of the small city, and the forest a bit farther. It was a nice sight, bathed in the moonlight.  
  
"When I was fighting Tyrian he..." Yang started. Blake's ears perked up in attention. Their relationship was built on trust and confiding things in each other. But Blake knew better than anyone else that some subjects took time to come out. "I lost control, and I hit him even when he didn't fight back. I-I... Blake, I could have killed him when he wasn't even fighting back."  
  
Blake clenched her teeth, already knowing what would come from that. "Yang, we-"  
  
"He called me a monster. A beast. And... he said I'm weak..."  
  
"Yang-"  
  
"A-am I a monster, Blake?" the way Yang's voice wavered made Blake stop her motions. Yang turned around, tears flowing freely as a river. Her purple irises were surrounded by red, and pleaded for an answer. They were dulled and suffering. "Are you s-scared of me?"  
  
Unable to watch the brawler like that any longer, Blake hugged her tightly. Her hands rubbed the woman's back as Yang sobbed in her shoulder. Blake asked herself how didn't she notice it sooner. How didn't she notice that something was burdening Yang so violently that it pushed her into a breakdown.  
  
But then Blake reminded herself that the blonde had grown up hiding her pain. That she carried the weight of her family on her shoulders. That since she was young, Yang was on the giving end of the care, and not on the receiving one. So it was so unusual to see her in this state that it was concerning.  
  
"You're not a monster, Yang." Blake started. "You are kind and caring and strong. Those words he said? That's absolute bullshit."  
  
"B-but I-"  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Yang. You are not Adam, and you've proved that countless times. Do you think he would have stopped the way you did after being called a monster?" Blake asked, rhetorically. "He wouldn't. He killed innocents without hesitation. And you? You stopped yourself from killing a dangerous person who harmed your family."  
  
Yang clenched her teeth, and Blake knew that she wasn't convinced. She pulled away to look into the other's eyes. The sadness and pain were still there, and there was a bit of shame. Blake took the cup from Yang's hand, putting it on the small table by her left. Then, she grabbed the blonde's hand and put it against the left side of her chest. Yang's eyes widened, purple irises filled with shock.  
  
"Do you feel this?" the black haired woman whispered. Yang nodded, keeping eye contact this time. "This is for you, Yang. Remember when the gods said that our auras are tied together? You know what that means?"  
  
"That we're... soulmates?" Yang said, her voice small and fragile.  
  
"Precisely. And as your soulmate, I know you like I know myself. I _know_ you're no monster, Yang. I am not scared of you and I trust you with my life. I trust you like I've never trusted anybody. I love you so, so much. You're the sunshine of my day. You are the light that guides me through the darkness. I wanna be with you, always." she kissed the scar on Yang's face softly, lips caressing the sensitive skin. "So trust me when I tell you that you're not a moster."  
  
"Okay," the blonde nodded. "I trust you. And I love you too, Blake. You're everything to me." Blake smiled at her and pecked her lips, and Yang accepted the contact eagerly.  
  
The blonde put her hand on the other's lower back, bringing the shorter woman closer to her. In response, Blake cupped her cheeks and deepened the kiss. Yang sighed, an opening for Blake's tongue to enter her mouth. It wasn't a battle, it was a dance. Synchronized and beautiful, as everything about them was.  
  
When they ran out of breath, Blake covered Yang's face with small kisses. The blonde giggled, loving the gentle and caring gesture. The way that Blake always knew exactly how to make her feel better was unmatched. She trusted her girlfriend with everything she had. The only reason behind her not talking about her fight against Tyrian sooner was because she was ashamed. She was scared that it would lead to judgment, and jumped into the conclusion that her actions were comparable to Adam's.  
  
But once again Blake Belladonna was there to save her. And completion came as the woman started kissing the way up Yang's jaw. She felt lips pulling the lobe of her ear and sucking. "You are a dragon, Yang Xiao Long. Full of glory and grace." Yang felt herself shiver at the way it was said.  
  
Blake moved to Yang's neck, sucking at her pulse point and then biting. She licked the spot, and then the column of her neck. The motion came together with cold hands going under the blonde's tank top. The tight muscles of her abs tensed under the contact and Yang sighed, letting her head fall to the side. Blake smirked, content with the gain of area to explore.  
  
The ravenette bit and sucked and licked, all meanwhile she scratched and caressed Yang's stomach. The blonde was enjoying the attention, until Blake's hands made their way down to the waistband of her pants. Overwhelmed, she lifted her head. "B-Blake..."  
  
"Yes, sunshine?" Blake said, stopping what she was doing and looking at the brawler with concern.  
  
"Not..." Yang cleared her throat. "N-not tonight."  
  
"Okay," Blake smiled at her, eyes caring as ever. She pulled her hands away from Yang's pants. Instead, she let them rest on her girlfriend's sides, rubbing softly. There was no disappointment in her stare, just love and care. The blonde was grateful that she was so understanding and respectful. "What do you wanna do?"  
  
"I, uh... can we go back to bed? I'm really tired." Blake knew that Yang didn't mean only the tiredness of the day. It was a tiredness of months, and she would do her very best to lift such burden from her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah," it was a soft whisper, which granted her a smile from Yang. Blake looked at the cup on the table, and decided that she could take it to the kitchen in the morning. Some things were much more important.  
  
They headed to their room, hand in hand. Yang yawned some times before they got there, making Blake squeeze her hand. When they entered the room, they immediately lied in their bed. Blake stayed on the left side, and Yang layed curling against her. Usually it would be the other way around, but this time the blonde needed the comfort. And the faunus was more than happy to give it to her. That wish prompted her to hug Yang, a hand on her back and the other on her head.  
  
"Tell me a story?" Yang asked with a small voice.  
  
"Huh?" Blake questioned. Not because she didn't listen, but she needed a comfirmation.  
  
"A story, anything. I just really wanna hear your voice."  
  
"Okay..." Blake thought for an instant, and then remembered one her heard when she was eight. An elder had told it to her and to a bunch of White Fang children. "There's the tale of a man who came even before the gods. It says he was the true source of all creation. A being with the mind more powerful than all we know. Stories say that everything he wrote came to life in our planet. The gods were only powerful entities under his stare and care."  
  
"Did he have a name?"  
  
"It's unknown." Blake started caressing the blond locks, and then proceeded. "Although he was very powerful, he wanted to share his happiness of creation with others."  
  
"There were more like him?"  
  
"Yeah. That's what legend says. So he spread it around, bringing his friends to create the world as we know today. It's said that, one day, he transcended and keft it under the care of those who knew what he wrote most deeply."  
  
"He died?!" Yang was indignant.  
  
"Uh... yeah?"  
  
"And that's how it ends?"  
  
"No," Blake chuckled. "It's a never ending story, Yang. His spirit is indomitable and lives in each of us, which makes us more powerful than we will ever know."  
  
"Oooh..." Yang thought for some minutes. "Do you think it's true? That there's something- someone- that's more powerful than the gods? That wrote our stories?"  
  
"Some times I do. How else would we be tied together so... perfectly?"  
  
"Uh... fate?"  
  
"Precisely. And fate is something that's written."  
  
"Okay... yeah, I agree with you. And now I am lowkey terrified of being a character that someone is writing. Like... what the hell?" Blake laughed at that. "And, uh... if that man is truly watching us... do you think he's proud of who we became?"  
  
"Yeah, I honestly think so. I mean, look at us. At our group, at everything we've done. He built this world for us to save, and that's exactly what we did."  
  
"That makes me feel better. At least we didn't enrage him or whatever." Blake laughed again, kissing her girlfriend's head. Yang yawned again, and blake looked at the time. 3:51AM.  
  
"Well, well. What about sleeping now? I am kind of tired, too."  
  
"Okay!" Yang said cutely, nuzzling on Blake's neck. "Good night, baby. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, sunshine." the woman kissed Yang's forehead one last time.  
  
And with that, they drifted back to sleep. And now, sheltered in Blake's care, Yang knew that she could rest peacefully. The demons in her head were tiny, and had nothing on how much the ravenette cated for her. Neither had the ones in Blake's head on how much she cared about her.  
  
They loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
